


Dirty Talk

by MistressPandora, TFWBT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/pseuds/MistressPandora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFWBT/pseuds/TFWBT
Summary: Castiel never does anything halfway. So when Dean asks him to talk dirtier in bed, he shows Dean just how dirty it can get.





	Dirty Talk

_“I'm not saying I don't want you to talk in bed,” Dean said to Cas as they lay in a pile of tangled naked limbs, enjoying their afterglow. “I'm just saying don't be so, I don't know, formal. Talk a little dirty, that's all.”_

 " _Uh... okay,” Castiel said. “Dirt, grease under your nails... Sweat and semen all over the bed.”_

  _Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Have you ever watched porn? I mean other than the pizza man.”_

_“I haven't.”_

_“Maybe start there,” Dean replied. “Anything you like.”_

The next morning, Castiel found Dean and Sam in the kitchen. Feeling confident after his long, productive night of research, Castiel walked straight over to Dean's side and struck a pose he'd seen in a lot of the videos, his legs spread wide and hips thrust forward. “Do you want to fuck my boy pussy?”

Dean spilled coffee onto his hands with a curse and Sam started choking. Castiel hurried over to Sam and cleared out his throat, but it didn't seem to fix the problem; Sam was still gasping for breath. Then Castiel realized Sam wasn't choking, but laughing.

Dean stood at the sink, running water over his fingers, embarrassment wafting off of him.

Castiel looked back and forth between the brothers. “Did I use the wrong term? Should it be man pussy?” 

Sam buried his face in his arms, his shoulders heaving.

Dean dried his hands and scratched at his forehead with a thumb. “Uh, yeah, man pussy is better I guess. Or, you know, neither.”

“No, no,” said Sam in between gasps of air. “Man pussy is perfect. In fact, you should-” he started laughing too hard to speak, burying his face in his arms again.

Dean crossed his arms and glared down at his brother, embarrassment turning to annoyance. “‘You should’ what, Sam? I want you to say it.

Sam lifted his head, all puppy eyes and innocence, although his lips twitched and Castiel could feel his amusement rolling off him in effervescent waves. “Use it all the time.”

“Or not,” Dean said. He strode over to Castiel and clasped his arms--bare save for the short sleeves of Dean’s t-shirt--with warm hands. When he spoke his voice was gentle, affectionate. “You're on the right track, Cas. Maybe let's keep it in the bedroom, okay?”

“Alright,” said Castiel, although he wasn't sure why this sexual invitation was deemed private, and not to be said in front of Sam, while others were acceptable. Maybe because it involved dirty talk? He repeated the last line Dean used in front of Sam. “Want to go back to our room and fool around?”

“Always. Come on,” Dean replied, taking Castiel by the hand and leading him away.

This part Castiel always understood; the insistent pull of Dean's hand, the quickness in his step that grew the closer they got to their room, and the arousal that flowed thick and heavy. If Castiel hadn't already been turned on, the feel of Dean’s excitement alone would've sparked his.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Castiel took control and pulled Dean towards the couch. He knelt before him and yanked down Dean's pajama shorts and boxer briefs as he said, “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Running his hand through Castiel's hair,  Dean grinned down at him. “Now you're getting it.”

Encouraged, Castiel sucked Dean's cock into his mouth, enjoying the feel of it thickening against his tongue. He watched Dean's face as he bobbed his head, pulling all the way back until the rigid crown hit his lips, then taking Dean to the root. Due to his grace, he could always feel Dean's pleasure, but there was something special about watching his face contort with ecstasy.

Dean bit his lower lip as he let out a small moan. “Feels so good, Cas.”

There was something almost serene about sucking Dean's cock. Castiel fell into the familiar rhythm, his only focus Dean's rising pleasure as his tongue, lips, and throat worked to give Dean exactly what he wanted. Before he fell and became human, he hadn't seen the appeal or the point of oral sex--it was messy and non procreative--but he understood now why humans loved it, craved it even. It was the closest they felt to the glory of heaven. He would do everything in his power to give Dean even a taste of that.

Drool pooled in his mouth while Dean thrust into his throat. It reminded him of line he'd heard the night before. He pulled back enough to say, “You're really making me wet,” before diving in again.

Dean's face scrunched up, confusion drifting off of him. “That's not really what that means,” he said. His green eyes flitted from Castiel's eyes to his lips and back, and he started to thrust, slowly at first, then faster and harder, both hands gripping Castiel's hair. His breath became ragged with his growing pleasure and approaching orgasm.

Castiel usually swallowed Dean's ejaculate, but in all the videos he'd seen with oral sex, the actors preferred the face. He released Dean's cock with a wet pop and took it in hand, working it hard. “That's right, baby,” he said, mimicking a video he'd seen the night before. “Come on my face. Give me your cream pie.”

“That's so weird but it feels so good.” Dean gasped as his pleasure exploded out of him, hot ropes of come covering Castiel's face.

Castiel caught what he could in his mouth, enjoying the familiar taste and hum of Dean's molecules. He swallowed it down and stood, his hands running up to yank Dean's shirt up and over his head.

“Are you gonna…” Dean motioned to his own face and nodded at Castiel.

Castiel used his grace to clean off his face as he stepped past Dean to sit down on the couch with his legs slightly spread and his cock hard between them. He grabbed Dean's wrist and manhandled him into his lap the way he'd seen in the videos. “You’ve been a very naughty man,” he growled and hit the flesh of Dean's buttocks with a flat open hand, keeping careful track of Dean's emotions to make sure he didn't actually hurt him.

“Whoa!” Dean shouted, his cock twitching against Castiel’s thigh. “I think you said that wrong too but… do that again.”

Castiel gave him another hard smack. “You've been a very dirty man.”

“So weird,” Dean muttered. “Yeah, Cas, tell me what a bad boy I've been.”

His hand moving faster, Castiel thought over the past few days, trying to remember what he or Sam had found displeasing. “You left old food-” Smack. “in the fridge-” Smack. “for two weeks-” Smack. “Sam told you-” Smack. “multiple times-” Smack  “to throw it out.”

“Ow, okay, I'm sorry,” Dean whined. “Man, I don't know what kind of weird-ass porn you watched but I kinda like it.”

He wasn't lying. Castiel could feel Dean's hard cock pressing into his thigh with each hit on his ass, precum already smearing against Castiel's pants. Dean flaired with pain at each hard crack of Castiel's hand, but also with pleasure. “You left-” Smack. “your socks-” Smack. “in the armory.” Smack. “In the library.” Smack.

“Fuck this is hot,” Dean panted, his face buried in the crook of his arms. “What else did you learn, Cas? Show me.”

Castiel grabbed one of Dean's legs and bent it up so his mouth could reach out easily. He sucked a toe into his mouth, trying to replicate what he saw in the videos as best he could.

“Nope, no.” Dean said, taking his foot back and scrambling to his feet. He shook his head. “Sorry, Cas, not my thing.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Castiel could feel the awkwardness flowing off Dean. He tried another 'kink’ he had observed on the internet. In the deep, commanding voice he knew Dean loved, he said, “Use me as your toilet.”

Dean's arousal flagged as disgust rose in him. He blinked wide eyes at Castiel. “Beg pardon?”

Castiel frowned in confusion. “You said you wanted dirty. What's more dirty than fecal matter?”

Laughing nervously, Dean looked away and scrubbed a hand over his jaw. When he looked back at Castiel, his arousal was nearly gone. “I'm not shitting on you, Cas. That's a hard limit. It's just unsanitary.”

“I don't see the appeal,” admitted Castiel as he tried to think of other things he'd observed in the videos. “Would you like me to tickle you?”

Dean stared at Castiel again, his arousal still flat. “I mean, now that I'm expecting it, I don't think it'll work.”

“Oh,” said Castiel. Human sexuality was strange. The participants of the videos he'd watched had greatly enjoyed the activities if the men's impressive erections were anything to go by. “I'm sensing some awkwardness.”

“Well, Cas, you asked me to shit on you.” Dean knelt in front of Castiel  and massaged his arms with strong hands. “Let's just forget about the toilet thing, okay?”

“Yes.” Feeling off kilter, he caught Dean's face in his hands and said a line Dean loved to say to him. “I really want your cock.” Castiel moved one hand to Dean’s cock, stroking it back to hardness. “I want you to fuck me, baby.”

“That I can do, even though ‘baby’ is my car,” he answered, dragging Castiel in for a deep kiss. “Know what I like best about you wearing my clothes?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head. “Taking them off you.” Slipping his hands under the shirt Castiel wore, he pulled it up and over his head. Castiel lifted his hips to help Dean work off Dean's sweatpants next, the fabric made soft by age and wear. Standing again, Dean reached into the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube, which he popped open and squirted into his hand. He slicked up his hard cock, tugged Castiel to his feet, and spun him around. Knowing what Dean wanted, Castiel eagerly knelt on the couch. Dean gave him a hard shove and he grabbed the back for support.

Castiel sighed in pleasure as Dean pushed into his hole with a firm, but slow pressure. He loved the sensation of being stretched and filled. Trying to keep Dean's request in mind, he moaned, “Yeah. That's good. Give me that cock.”

“Uh, okay,” Dean said and began thrusting in earnest, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in to the hilt, over and over again, his hands rough and firm on Castiel’s hips.

Castiel extended his wings as Dean hit him just right, his pleasure rising fast with the feel of Dean's arousal surging through him. “Fuck yeah. I love your cock. Fuck me hard, baby.”

“Still my car,” Dean muttered. He slammed his cock into Castiel over and over, fingers digging into his hips, his pleasure surging and urging Castiel's higher.

Castiel beat his wings, his grace vibrating, as Dean drove into him again and again. Dean had really liked the spanking, so he tried out some other lines from that video. “That's right, you little bitch. Show me what a whore you are. You really like being fucked like a slut, don't you?”

“What the fuck?” Dean panted, but he didn’t stop or slow down. “Cas you feel fucking amazing, but I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about.”

Castiel could barely think with his grace pulsing so hard. “You, ah, wanted, ah, dirty talk.”

“Got me there. Oooh. Let your freak flag fly, I guess,” Dean said between hard thrusts.

“Want, mmm, more?”

“Oh, what the hell.”

“Yeah, father,” Castiel panted, his feathers standing on end and quivering with each pulse of grace, “fuck me harder.”

“‘Father?’” Dean asked, but obliged, setting a brutal pace.

Castiel barely heard him, he was so close. “Fuck the shit out of me!”

Dean let out a growl. “I’m close, Cas.”

Castiel could feel Dean reach the peak and he followed, their arousal taut and tight and almost too much, and the next moment, they found release together, all warm and yielding. Castiel spilled all over the couch as Dean spilled inside him, their cocks pumping almost in unison. Castiel's wings flapped so hard, Dean likely felt trapped in a lightning storm, but he couldn't have stopped even if he’d wanted to.

They melted together, Castiel leaning against the couch for support. Dean leaned his wet forehead on Castiel’s back and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to the skin between his shoulder blades. “God, Cas that was… weird but incredible.”

Castiel sighed contentedly. He loved this part the best - feeling Dean's relief and relaxation. Sometimes he just wanted to lock them both in their room and use his grace to restore Dean's health so he could give him orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. He reached back to squeeze Dean's hand affectionately. “I love being your fuck slut.”

Dean sighed, his breath warm on Castiel’s back. “Okay, no more porn for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Our second collaboration. I wrote Dean's parts, TFWBT wrote Cas and Sam. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
